Betrayed
by sevenofmine
Summary: Ziva turns out to be an undercover agent of Mossad. Before she returns to Israel, she occupies with McGee to show him how she had 'felt' for him throughout her mission. Rated M for violence.


**Auhtor's note: This is a one shot of McGee/ Ziva.**

**Ziva turns out to still be a Mossad agent who worked undercover in American NCIS. She had been the mole in the American agency and now, as she soon returns to Israel, she takes along with McGee and let's him feel how she 'felt' towards him.**

**There is kind of violence in it, therefore rated M.**

**Please tell me what you think about that (Review)!**

* * *

><p>McGee screamed in pain. He looked at her. She just smiled at him. She took the knife again and started to re-line the wounds. She cut even deeper into it, forcing the not-yet drowning blood to drop of his body. He watched the blood flow. He felt himself lying in that puddle of blood. He was not able to move any more. Everything he could do was yelling. He felt so much pain. He had never known that a body could endure so much. He tried to roll off but she forced him back with one hand. How could she be so cruel? She just smiled at him, evilly. She enjoyed the moments of her strength. He knew that she had done things like this before but he could have never imagined it. He thought that her days were over and that they had managed to tame her. They had been mistaken.<p>

McGee thought about it. How could they have been so mistaken? He trusted her. He had trusted her with his full life. She had become part of the family and now she was using his trust against her. He stopped ripping of his body. He coughed blood. He tried to turn aside and saw the pieces of solid blood spreading out of his mouth. He took a deep breath and she smashed the back of his head back on the floor. She laughed at him. He just looked into her cold, dark-brown eyes. Her eyes showed anger and he knew that his eyes showed fear. She was above of him and he had no strength to defend himself. He was helpless. He had often felt himself helpless but not that much. He didn't fear death, in that very moment he would really appreciate it. He wanted to die. He didn't want to endure that pain anymore. He wanted to be relieved. He wanted to be relieved from the pain of the world.

Her face came nearer to him. She whispered something into his ear. He didn't want to listen. What she said was irrelevant. She just wanted to see him suffer. He had no choice. He could not turn anything against her. He just had to let it happen to him, make it happen. She just couldn't hate her but he did. He had liked her, more and more, every day when they had gotten to know each other. And everything she knew about him, she now turned against him. McGee just didn't know what had happened. He was so disappointed in her. And he was so disappointed in himself because he hadn't noticed. All these years and he had never seen the slightest sign of coming up what happened now. He didn't know how he could be fooled by her so much, in such a bad way. She was wrong. She was wrong at all. He just knew it, now when he looked into her face.

'Why?' he moaned with the rest of his strength. Only that easy word took him so much. She came nearer, their faces nearly met. He felt her breath, her peppermint breath. He could imagine her tender lips. Those tender lips that were so deadly. 'My mission', he hissed. 'Everything', she whispered so quietly that McGee could barely understand although she was so near to him. 'Everything had been a lie. I did this for my country.' 'Betray…' he said moaning. His vision got blurry and he could nearly breathe. 'I betrayed you. I loved it. You Americans are so weak. And now I will return to my country. I served them and will ever do. To erase such weak people like you. But before that, I will take my chance on little, childish DiNozzo.' She smiled at him and sat up again. She felt the cold blade of her bloody knife. She licked at it and tasted his blood. Then she took the knife in her right hand and pressed it into McGee's warm and soft flesh. It went so easily in it. She didn't have to press hard. She turned the knife around and McGee did not yell. He just looked at her, knowing that he had been wrong about Ziva.

**And don't forget to review this one shot McGee/ Ziva story.**


End file.
